Atomic Gladiators
The Atomic Gladiators, a 2nd Founding Iron Hands Successor Chapter, are a fleet-based Space Marine Chapter that is slightly above the Codex-proscribed 1,000 Astartes. Rumours abound that this Chapter might even possess numbers as high as 5,000 Astartes, as multiple Corps groups have been spotted in multiple Segmentums across the width and breadth of the galaxy. The truth to these rumours is of extreme interest to the Inquisition, but as of yet, they have been unsuccessful in their investigations to chasing down the Chapter to definitely verify their numbers as the Atomic Gladiators are an extremely highly mobile Chapter, constantly Crusading throughout the various regions of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Atomic Gladiators are a very unique Chapter, for they possess close ties with both the Adeptus Mechanicus of the Forge World Toyotis, located in the Vandor system, and the Knight House Stark on the Feudal World of Koschei in the star system of Canum, both located in the Segmentum Tempestus. Although primarily fleet-based, the Atomic Gladiators have a Chapter Citadel on Koschei, and many other planets, as a fixed point for the Chapter. The Citadel are where they take in recruits after collecting them throughout the Segmentum and to protect certain sectors of the Imperium. Aside from Mankind's enemies, the Atomic Gladiators are loathed by the Deathwatch, the Chamber Militant of the Inquisition's Ordo Xenos and the valiant Ultramarines. The former Chapter hates the Gladiators due to their propensity as scavengers - supposedly 'securing' several items of the Deathwatch's unique and hard-to-come by weapons and equipment from fallen Deathwatch battle-brothers. This casual disregard for their fellow fallen Astartes has earned the eternal enmity of the Deathwatch, resulting in their refusal to serve alongside this Chapter of uncouth warriors should they be in the same area of operations. The Ultramarines loathe the Atomic Gladiators due to their blatant disregard for the tenants of the Codex Astartes, their most holiest of tomes, written by the hand of their Primarch Roboute Guilliman himself. When trying to bring them to court about such a thing, the Gladiators have always avoided it, still keeping their Chapter at much higher numbers than proscribed. Though the truth to the rumours of the Gladiators' supposed Legion-building remains unresolved..for now. As such, when the two Chapters must fight together, the Ultramarines keep their distance. Chapter History Defence of Toyotis The Atomic Gladiators have close ties with the two mentioned organisations for a good reason. In 345.M34, half a dozen Chaos Warbands, consisting of the Blood Gorgons, Bloody Path, Ravagers, Magma Hounds, Oblivion Butchers, and Shatter Corps, attacked Toyotis in force. The Skitarii and Titan Legions of Toyotis mustered and defended the Forge World, yet even with constant supply of munitions and war machines, the Chaos Forces started to gain ground toward the forges and data hives of Toyotis. Without warning, the Atomic Gladiators Chapter Fleet arrived in orbit in force. The Atomic Fury obliterated the Chaos warships in rapid, merciless succession. The burning, pulverized hulks of the Chaos fleet fell from orbit, slamming into the ground amongst the Chaos forces, obliterating entire swathes of the armies. The Atomic Gladiators gave the heretics no respite; within minutes, scores of Thunderhawks and Storm Eagles descended upon the scattered and decimated Chaos Space Marines. Captain Korey Alquesta led the attack on the servants of the Ruinous Powers. Within days, the Chaos Forces had been eliminated entirely or else driven from the planet. The ruler of the planet, Forge Lord Valorus Contino, created a Bond of Mutual Camaraderie in thanks for the assistance. This granted the Atomic Gladiators access to perks like ancient war machines, Titan and Skitarii support, and the ability to rearm, refit, refuel, and repair at Toyotis at any time, as well as numerous Forge Worlds across the Imperium. The Aiding of Knights House Stark owes their thanks to the Atomic Gladiators for their assistance on 87.M38. A cabal of Dark Eldar launched a raid from a Webway entrance on the planet with numerous Ravager and Raider craft. Captain Zackary Brieger, already nearby on the Battle Barge Sword of Fire and with the Strike Cruiser Revenge of Manus, made the call to assist. They arrived at the planet and deployed. First deployment was six squads of the 5th Company of the 3rd Corps to the Webway entrance with a single Reaver-class Titan to assist. Meanwhile, the rest of the 5th Company and the 6th and 9th Companies deployed to the capital of Coghagen with heavy Predator and Sicaran tank support. Stormtalons performed air strikes on the Drukhari forces, destroying dozens of Raiders and Ravagers with no mercy. Once the remaining forces of Dark Eldar arrived at Coghagen, they were met with a few hundred Space Marines with heavy tanks support. As the Atomic Gladiators pulverised the Drukhari at Coghagen, the other forces at the Webway portal destroyed the portal with melta weaponry. The Drukhari survivors of the battle of Coghagen headed towards the portal, only to find more Space Marines, where they were surrounded and eliminated wholesale. Planetary Governor Luciua Claucherty swore his allegiance to the Atomic Gladiators, pledging Knight support whenever and wherever they needed it. Salmar Campaign Although the Gladiators have fought hard against their foes, losses and defeats have been staggering recently. In the most recent battles, the Atomic Gladiators have fought Chaos Space Marines on two planets, Salmar VII and Misha V. On Salmar VII, elements of the 2nd and 3rd Companies of the 2nd Corps fought against the Chaos Space Marines of the Talons of the Despoiler. The Tactical Marines and Hellblasters were overly outmatched, due to the fact that the Talons deployed scores of Chaos Terminators. In the fighting the Gladiators were able to inflict heavy losses on the Talons despite suffering their own heavy losses. Losses were so severe, however, that the only survivor was Battle Brother Kiril Zacharov of the 9th Squad of the 2nd Company. The next deployment, aided by several Knights of House Stark, saw the Talons destroyed entirely through the application of heavy firepower. Yet, the worse was to come on Misha V. Located near the Eye of Terror, elements of the 1st, 5th, and 6th Companies of the 4th Corps supported elements of the Raptors, Imperial Talons, Sons of the Phoenix, and Solar Hawks Space Marine Chapters, as well as 800,000 Astra Militarum soldiers from many worlds against 5,000 Chaos Space Marines, including World Eaters, Crimson Slaughter, Word Bearers and dozens of other warbands. The initial stages of the campaign were full of success and victories. Yet the mood turned to dread and horror as a Daemon Gate was created, connected to the Warp, and Lorgar Aurelian himself came through. Chapter Master Artemis Bailey strode forward to meet Lorgar in single combat as the battle raged around them, Space Marines clashing with their traitorous counterparts. Artemis used his relic Power Sword, Obsidian, against Lorgar, who used his spectre maul Illuminarum against him. The two fought in a duel of epic proportions, a physical as well as a psychic one. Yet Lorgar, as a Daemon Prince, could draw far more power from the Warp than Artemis could without opening himself to corruption. Lorgar smote Artemis off his feet with a powerful psykic blast that left Artemis hanging on a thread. The Terminators of the Gladiators' 1st Company fought tooth and nail to protect and recover Artemis' severely wounded body, sustaining extreme losses as dozens of Terminators fell to Illuminarum in bloody swings. The Imperial forces were forced to abandon the planet in the face of the wrath of a Daemon Primarch, all sustaining severe losses. Yet despite all of their losses, the Atomic Gladiators still possess far more Astartes than most Chapters. As they are fleet-based, Imperial savants believe they possess (in extremis) approximately 5,000 Astartes in all - supposedly numbering Fifty Companies, each with one hundred Astartes apiece. The fleet is almost never together at one time, as they continuously crusade throughout the galaxy. Only in the most direst of circumstance will the entirety of the Chapter gather en masse. Maolia The planet of Maolia was a hive world where the Atomic Gladiators had built one of many of their Chapter Citadels. Unknown to most of the population, a Planetary Governor of thousands of years ago had hidden an Aeldari artifact on Nellis Island on the continent of Lastros. It was protected by an extensive network of Firestorm Redoubts, Aquila Macro Cannons, bunkers, trenches, and defense lasers with thousands of Skitarii and Imperial Guardsmen garrisoned on the island. Upon learning that such an artifact was in the hands of the Imperium, Craftworld Yrat'ani made plans for planetary invasion. Such dishonor could not go unpunished. Before long, Maolia also attracted the Tau, Dark Eldar, Tyranids, and Forces of Chaos, as well as awakened the Necrons of Maolia. After many months, and many casualties, the Atomic Gladiators eventually were able to escape, although the Eldar had reclaimed their artifact. A New Chapter The Adepts of Toyotis immediately set to work repairing and refitting their fleet, vehicles, Titans, and Knights, as well as resupplying. The Gladiators, Nobles of House Stark, and Adepts of Toyotis set aside a day for mourning in respect to all of the Skitarii, Knights, Nobles, Astartes, and vehicles lost in the five months of the campaign. As the Adepts repaired their allies' and friends' vehicles and whatnot, Artemis called a meeting with all of the Praetorians, Captains, and Masters of the Chapter. All of the Gladiators from across the galaxy gathered in the Atomic Fury as Kasmir Gaffwiger himself tended to his wounds. Artemis stated that the next move would be to replenish the Chapter with recruits. Once that was done, the Corps would split up once more to defend the Imperium. But first, they needed to get all of their assets repaired and resupplied, House Stark needed more Knights and time to mourn, and the recruits needed to be processed. Never ever again would the Gladiators be drawn into another horrible campaign. Shortly after, the Bloody Hands arrived to lay siege to the planet. The Atomic Gladiators' and Adeptus Mechanicus fleets pulverized the Chaos ships at range, yet still a significant number of them managed to land on the planet in the Jorgani Badlands. The Atomic Gladiators assisted Toyotis' Skitarii Legions against the Chaos Space Marines. Daemon Engines were reduced to scrap, the Daemons bound within were banished to the Warp. Chaos Space Marines were herded into killing zones before being reduced to corpses in droves. Yet still the Chaos Space Marines fought on, inflicting heavy casualties on the Imperial forces as they attempted to take over the forges of the Forge World. The Knights of House Stark pushed them back into the Jorgani Badlands, where, desperate, the warband deployed dozens of Chaos Knights. The battle was intense and bloody, with Gladiator Devastator Squads providing support from a distance. The Chaos Knights were stubborn, and did not yield their ground. House Stark refused to do the same. Sir Malcom Stark proved himself worthy by catching a Lord of Skulls' axe, attached to a Chaos Knight, in his Thunderstrike Gauntlet before using his Thermal Cannon to melt the Chaotic Knight in half, then tossed the top half at another Chaos Knight, destroying both completely. Then he was destroyed by Chaos Lord Jericho, who was piloting a Knight with a giant two handed Lord of Skulls axe. Jericho attempted to destroy Lady Selina, in her Castellan, before Sir Cornelius stepped in front of the swipe, blocking it with his Reaper Chainsword. This gave Lady Selina enough time to pulverize Jericho with her Volcano Lance. The warband retreated back into the Eye of Terror, promising revenge. Lady Selina received a high honor from Queen Kati for her actions, as did Sir Cornelius for defending Lady Selina. Tarvokia Tarvokia is a Hive World on the southern edge of Segmentum Tempestus, a hub for manufacturing in the region of Sector Ventos. Because of its importance and isolation, massive effort was made to ensure it would not fall. This meant that its moon and two other worlds (of seven) that weren't gas giants were turned into Fortress Worlds under Tarvokia's government. Its regiments are regarded as some of the best troops available in the Segmentum, praised for their resilience against overwhelming foes. In terms of the planet's capability, roughly eight percent of Battlefleet Tempestus is made up of vessels were produced on Tarvokia. The last Imperial tithe reported that a whopping 700 million fighting ready men were taken into the Guard, for that year alone. A Lord of Change named Kho'mzond convinced a massive force of Chaos warbands, renegades, and daemons to invade Tarvokia. Yet the Tarvokians, already used to near constant raids from Ork and Chaos Space Marine pirates, were quick to organize their defenses as regiments from a dozen worlds were sent by the Departmento Munitorum to assist in its defense as the war zone was expanded. The Atomic Gladiators, Titans of Legio Vulpes, and Knights of House Stark, as well as the Imperial Scythes, arrived as well. Soon after, despite success in assisting the Imperial Guard, Chapter Master Artemis was killed by Ahriman as he attempted to prevent the Arch-sorcerer of Tzeentch from claiming his prize - a tome said to be written by the Architect of Fate himself. However, instead of letting his death decrease their morale, the Atomic Gladiators only fought harder, especially with the arrival of several more Space Marine Chapters - the Minotaurs, Carcharadons, Red Scorpions, Raptors, and Mantis Warriors. After the Forces of Chaos were defeated on the ground, a last, desperate orbital battle took place, where the Atomic Gladiators, Imperial Scythes, Grey Knights, and Minotaurs boarded the Desolator-class Battleship Pirate's Haven and banished the Greater Daemon responsible for the siege, Kho'mzond the Devious. Once the siege was ended, the Minotaurs, Mantis Warriors, Red Scorpions, Raptors, Carcharadons, Space Wolves, and Imperial Scythes went their separate ways after a final ceremony and extensive repairs. Corps Two through Five of the Gladiators also parted on other missions and campaigns. Yet Gabriel elected to keep the First Corps at Tarvokia to assist in the rebuilding, as well as build a new Chapter citadel. The Tarvokians had proven themselves to be worthy of aspirants, and Gabriel was keen to take full advantage of that. Vigilus Vigilus is a planetary asset deemed vital to the Imperium of Man's continued survival. Situated on the far side of the Nachmund Gauntlet -- the only stable Warp route through the dreaded Cicatrix Maledictum – the strategic importance of Vigilus to the Imperium cannot be overstated. Control of Vigilus allows the Imperium to just barely keep its beleaguered worlds in the Imperium Nihilus on the far side of the rift reinforced and re-supplied; to lose it would cripple the war effort against the rampaging forces of Chaos. Vigilus also provides a vital staging ground for the billions of refugees that come through the Nachmund Gauntlet to escape the threat of Chaos (or worse) in the Dark Imperium. These force fields proved so effective that even when an Ork WAAAGH! smashed into Vigilus, the Greenskins were unable to assail the hivesprawls beyond, and took to seeking entertainment elsewhere by engaging in violent races across the sweeping open plains that separate the vast hivesprawls. However, since the Great Rift tore across the galaxy, these Bastion-class force fields began to experience glitches, and eventually collapsed entirely to leave the hivesprawls open to attack. To make matters worse, the tide of Orks that poured past the inactive force field networks also had other, unforeseen consequences. At present, xenos forces including Genestealer Cults, Orks, the Drukhari and the forces of the Craftworld Aeldari have all launched assaults on the world. Its Imperial defenders stand on the brink of total collapse unless aid arrives soon. As a result, Vigilus has also been designated as a War World by the Imperium. The Arrival of Gladiators Captain Valmir Klepzig was the leader of the Atomic Gladiators' 1st Company of the 3rd Corps. With him were the 2nd, 3rd, and 5th Companies, led by Captains Reinald Warrenburger, Friediger Handerich, and Thomas Kaldacher, respectively. All 400 Astartes had left Tarvokia on a combined fleet of the Battle-Barge Sword of Titanium, the Strike Cruisers Zealous Wrath and Vigilant Hawk, and a small number of escorts. The fleet had received distress calls from Vigilus and Valmir immediately made the decision to assist. Valmir conferred with the leader of the Space Wolf forces on the planet, Haldor Icepelt. Upon receiving all possible tactical data, Valmir passed it on the other captains. Captain Reinald led his company against the forces of the Drukhari, striking against the xenos as they attempted to bring their human captives back to Commorragh. Captain Friediger assisted the Space Wolves and Skitarii in hunting the Genestealer Cults. Captain Thomas decided to led his highly mobile force against the Ork Speed Freeks. Valmir then led the veterans of the Corps against the Ork kill-teams. Captain Thomas' company had a higher number of Bike Squads, Attack Bikes, Land Speeders, and even a few ancient Scimitar Jetbikes. His forces ambushed a large number of Speed Freeks in the wastes around the hive cities. The Astartes clashed with Ork Deffkilla Wartrikes, Boomdakka Snazzwagons, Kustom Boosta-blastas, Megatrakk Scrapjets, Rukkatrukk Squigbuggies, and Shokkjump Dragstas over many dozens of miles. The Ork vehicles were reduced to scrap even more so than they already were. Captain Reinald also had some success against the Drukhari, downing Venom arrowhead-shaped skimmers and Raider anti-gravity combat transports at range with Devastator Squads before moving in with Assault Squads upon the foul xenos, slaughtering them wholesale and releasing hundreds of captives. At the same time, veteran Vanguard and Sternguard Squads ambushed Ork kill-teams roaming various hives. The urban combat soon turned incredibly bloody and destructive. Nonetheless, the veterans never backed down and were able to cut down the number of kill-teams and the danger they posed by a least half. Yet not all Gladiators had the same amount of success. Captain Friediger and his Space Marines were drawn into multiple cat-and-mouse hunts, all of which ended in frustration as the Genestealers managed to slip away at critical moments. Even with the help of the Space Wolves, there were many Genestealers that managed to keep living and pose a threat to Vigilus. Notable Campaigns Below are just a few of hundreds of campaigns the Atomic Gladiators have participated in. Records of the rest are kept in the Librarium of the Atomic Fury. *'The 5th Black Crusade (723.M36)' - The Atomic Gladiators' 4th Corps deploys to defend the Imperium as Abaddon the Despoiler launches a new crusade. *'The 8th Black Crusade (999.M37)' - The Atomic Gladiators' 3rd Corps deploys as Abaddon once again launches a crusade to ravage the Imperium, blunting several spearheads of Chaos Space Marines. *'The Nightmare Lords (111.M38)' - Praetorian Clarke Berangere leads elements of the 3rd Corps on a campaign of retaliation against the Enslavers in the Jericho Reach, destroying significant portions of the xenos' forces. Their contribution goes without thanks from the Deathwatch. *'The 10th Black Crusade (001.M39)' - Chapter Master Validus LaHain leads the 1st, 2nd, and 4th Corps to Medusa, homeworld of their gene-sires, the Iron Hands as the Iron Warriors assault it during the 10th Black Crusade. The Atomic Gladiators make the traitors pay for every square meter the Iron Warriors attempt to despoil. *'Hundred Planet Rebellion (519.M39)' - All five Corps of the Atomic Gladiators unite to cleanse system after system of Chaos uprisings during the Hundred Planet Rebellion, putting millions of heretics to the sword. *'The Donian Crusade (985.M39)' - The Gladiators fight alongside the Black Templars to cleanse the Orks from the Donian Sector. The Black Templars, disgusted by the fact that the Gladiators are led by a psyker, turn a cold shoulder to them. *'The War of Brass (738-741.M38)' - The Gladiators assist in the persecution of renegades in the War of Brass. *'Defence of Castaburg (213.M41)' - The world of Castaburg is invaded by Orks under the control of the Warlord Skarmork. The Gladiators assist the Death Korps of Krieg in cleansing the world of the foul greenskins. *'Third War for Armageddon (998.M41)' - Elements of the 5th Corps deploy to the Hive World of Armageddon during the Third War for Armageddon, assisting fellow Space Marine Chapters and the Imperial Guard against Orks and Daemons of Chaos. *'The 13th Black Crusade (995.999.M41)' - All 5,000 Astartes of the Atomic Gladiators deploy all across the Cadian Sector as the combined Forces of Chaos, under the leadership of Abaddon the Despoiler, launches from the Eye of Terror. Yet other threats to the Imperium force the Gladiators to withdraw right before they can repel Chaos from Cadia itself. *'Defense of Maolia (014.M42)' - The Atomic Gladiators attempt to save their Chapter Citadel world of Maolia from multiple enemies yet are ultimately forced from the planet. *'Siege of Tarvokia (025.M42)' - The Atomic Gladiators, along with several other Space Marine Chapters, stem the tide of one of the largest deployments of Chaos Space Marines in recent memory. Sorrow soon follows as Artemis is killed by Ahriman, the Arch-Sorcerer of Tzeentch. Former Chapter Champion Gabriel Haymaker, once a regular Praetorian, takes up the role as the next Chapter Master and leads the Imperial forces to victory. Chapter Beliefs The Atomic Gladiators venerate the machine over flesh, much like their gene-sires. They abhor their own flesh in many ways like the Iron Hands. As an Atomic Gladiator progresses through the Chapter during his service, his body will slowly become more machine than man. This also means that the Chapter has a much higher number of Techmarines than most Chapters. Gladiators are also excellent smiths and fabricators. Nonetheless, the Chapter respect their mortal allies. Unlike their gene-sires, the Gladiators will gladly fight alongside the Astra Militarum, for if they do not embrace their humanity as well as where they came from, they will never truly save humanity. Chapter Gene-Seed The extreme hatred the Gladiators' hold for the weaknesses of the flesh is believed to gloss over an underlying psychological fear of their physical form, and closely mimics the same hatred of their parent Chapter. As an Atomic Gladiator Space Marine matures, that hatred and fear grows ever stronger, resulting in more extreme mechanisations of the Astartes' body. Despite their own opinions to the contrary, the Atomic Gladiators are still human beings, however augmented, and they share the full range of blessings and curses of that particular state. Among the psychological states that afflict Mankind are those in which a healthy subject comes to harm himself. A person lets himself waste away through neglect, or cuts his own flesh, or desires to have limbs amputated where no wound has been inflicted. The image he has of his body is distorted, and it is difficult for others to understand such an impulse, since they can have no insight into what he sees when he stands before a mirror. The body of a Space Marine is the most perfect human form ever created, given every augmetic aid known to the Adeptus Mechanicus. Nothing can be compared to it in power and facility. An ordinary human could not imagine what degree of mental trauma would be required for a human to give up such a gift, to mutilate themselves and replace their priceless gene-forged heritage with mechanical parts. Those of the Machine Cult take ordinary bodies of flesh and blood and improve upon them. They do so because they desire to improve on what they were born with. The Iron Hands cannot make their bodies better, since they are already nearly perfect expressions of the human form. Nevertheless, they choose to amputate their limbs in favor of metal parts and aspire to the state of machine-hood. They do so because they fear their flesh. They look at it in the mirror of their minds and they see something loathsome. This condition gets worse the longer they serve as Astartes. Because of this, many Veterans of the 1st Companies are around fifty to almost eighty percent augmented with bionics. Primarch's Curse: Steel over Flesh When the Chapter's genetic curse manifests itself in an affected Battle-Brother, it comes on in three stages: *'Stage 1' - A Disdain for Flesh: The Battle-Brother perceives his own flesh as a hindrance. Scarring or punishing the biological portions of his body is the only way to soothe his anger. *'Stage 2' - Cold Fury: The ruthlessness of the Atomic Gladiators manifests more strongly in the Battle-Brother. Unlike their sires, however, they are not prone to outright aggression or violence. Around this point, though, the Gladiator will start to replace parts of their body with bionics. If a Gladiator at this stage suffers limb loss or heavy damage in battle, they will refuse bodily reconstruction, preferring bionics instead. *'Stage 3' - Zero Tolerance: All Atomic Gladiators abhor weakness, but the Battle-Brother has taken this attitude to an extreme. Yet unlike their Iron Hands sires, the Gladiators will gladly fight alongside the Astra Militarum. To do otherwise, the Gladiators say, would be to forget their roots and forget the most important fact: to save humanity, they must embrace their humanity. Chapter Organisation As a fleet-based Chapter, the Atomic Gladiators have a higher number of Astartes than most Chapters. Standing at around five thousand Astartes (though many believe these are only rumors) the Gladiators are a formidable force to be reckoned with. To deal with their organisation needs, every 1,000 Astartes are separated into groups, called Corps, possessing ten companies each. Each Corps is led by an Praetorian, above Captain but below Chapter Master. Each Praetorian is given command of the vessels that transport the ten companies of each Corps. However, the Gladiators are almost never fully together; the only time in recent memory that they were was during the defense of the Cadian system during the 13th Black Crusade, only to be separated as other needs brought them elsewhere. Each Corps often fights its own campaign against the enemies of Mankind, much like the Black Templars. Each Corps also has its own amount of Techmarines, Apothecaries, and Chaplains. Yet there are only one leader for each of these parts of the Chapter (Master of the Forge, Master of Sanctity, Master of the Apothecarion, etc). The Chapter's Veterans of all five Veteran Companies (one for each Corps) have access to special equipment, as is usual, yet they also have access to Deathwatch armor and gear. This is because the Gladiators are notorious scavengers. This has led to animosity with other Chapters. In addition, the Atomic Gladiators use Tigris-pattern boltguns with the straight box magazines compared to the sickle-shaped magazines of the bolters of the majority of other Chapters. Their bolt pistols also utilize straight box magazines. Although criticized for holding less rounds than a sickle magazine, the Gladiators pay no mind to such criticism. The Gladiators now have a large number of Primaris Marines, given to them by the High Lords of Terra instead of Guilliman. This is mostly in the way of Hellblasters and Intercessors. There are a few Repulsors and a few dedicated units of Aggressors, yet not as many as other Chapters would have. In addition, the Gladiators have a high number of Dreadnoughts thanks to their extensive bionics. Although a large number of these are the standard Dreadnought Chassis, including a few Venerable Dreadnoughts, thanks to their alliance with Toyotis they also have a good number of Deredeo and Leviathan Dreadnoughts. The Flesh Is Weak Due to their veneration of the machine, the Atomic Gladiators have a much higher number of Techmarines than most Chapters. Whereas the Ultramarines have as few as 27 Techmarines, the Gladiators have as high as 245, and quadruple the number of servitors. Not only does this mean that they can field many more vehicles, they can accurately repair and operate relics such as the Fellblade, Leviathan Dreadnought, Rapier Gun Carrier, and so on. This also means that the Gladiators are excellent smiths and fabricators, though not all on the same scale or mastery as the Salamanders. Deviations from the Codex Astartes The Atomic Gladiators are severely divergent from the Codex Astartes in many ways, but none so more than some of the usual special titles. For example, the Master of the Forge is in charge of all Techmarines of the entire Chapter, the Master of the Apothecarion is in charge of all Apothecaries, and so on. Yet for other certain titles, there is more than one person that retains said title. An example would be the Master of Relics, for there is one for each Corps. This means that five Astartes share the title of the Master of Relics in the entire Chapter, all in charge of their own respective relics. Each Corps also has its own Master of Recruits, Master of the Marches, Master of Rites, and Lord Executioner. Chapter Serfs The Atomic Gladiators, like all Adeptus Astartes Chapters, have a large number of serfs to perform hundreds of menial tasks for said Chapter. Yet unlike most Chapters, the Atomic Gladiators forgo the robes and instead have the serfs don fatigues and carapace armor, as well as being armed with Laspistols. In addition, serfs are taught advanced courses in close quarters combat, piloting, repair, healing, and whatnot to better serve the Chapter. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Atomic Gladiators are a heavily mechanized Chapter. With a combination of Iron Hands gene-seed and close ties to Forge World Toyotis and House Stark, the Atomic Gladiators have amazing access to war machines and all kinds of tech. They had large numbers of Land Raiders, Predators, Rhinos, Sicaran Battle Tanks, Rapier gun carriers, and even relics like Deimos Laser Vindicators, Spartan Assault Tanks, and one Fellblade tank. The Atomic Gladiators have an unusually high access to vehicles including relics, including Rapier Gun Carriers, Spartan Assault Tanks, and Deimos pattern laser vindicators. As such, they favor calculated, brutal assaults with overwhelming firepower and heavy armor. The Chapter will often spend days planning before a planetary assault/defense, strike, skirmish, etc. Most of the time, such battles are preceded by orbital bombardment and airstrikes. Their Bikes and Land Speeders are reserved for their 5th Corps, where the Scouts are, as well as their newer Inceptor Squads. Yet recently, they have made exceptions for the other Corps. This is because their lack of fast attack assets in past campaigns have proven to be foolish. Once a landing zone is created, the Chapter will deploy all necessary forces. The Gladiators believe that strength in numbers and heavy armor are the keys to victory. As heavy armor bears down on the enemy, gunships and strike craft – often relics like Storm Eagle and Fire Raptors – will perform pinpoint strikes against enemy support positions and other targets of interest. This combination of heavy armor on the ground and heavy firepower in the air has been the bane of traitors, heretics,and xenos alike. The Chapter has a high number of relics, due to close ties with the Forge World Toyotis. Many Chapters envy the Gladiators for this reason. The Chapter also has a high number of Techmarines. As tradition, every battle brother, upon introduction into the main part of the Chapter from Scouts, replaces part of himself with bionics. Through their career as a Space Marine, a battle brother may, involuntarily or voluntarily, replace more and more of himself with bionics and machinery. As such, Veterans of the 1st Companies have bodies that are usually halfway built or more with machinery after centuries of service. However, the Atomic Gladiators are limited in one area: they cannot field Terminators. When Lorgar nearly killed Artemis on Misha V, the Terminators of the Chapter rushed to his aide, only to be slaughtered by the Daemon Primarch. Under assault from both Lorgar and his Word Bearers, the Atomic Gladiators were unable to retrieve any of the suits, leaving them with only a handful of Terminator armor at present times. Chapter Recruitment All across Segmentum Tempestus, the Atomic Gladiators have established several Chapter citadels on all kinds of worlds, including Feudal Worlds, Death Worlds, and Hive Worlds. Each citadel has a relatively small garrison of one squad of Space Marines from the 5th Corps and about two hundred Chapter Serfs. Each year, an Astartes Sergeant and a handful of serfs tour the planet for possible aspirants. Once a decent number of aspirants are selected, the Atomic Gladiators then run them through extreme physical training for weeks. The weak are quickly weeded out before the aspirants are then run through exposure trials. The survivors are then inducted into the Chapter. They go through screening by the Apothecaries, Librarians, and finally, upon approval, begin gene-seed implantation. Notable Atomic Gladiators *'Artemis Bailey' - Artemis was the former Chapter Master of the Atomic Gladiators. A potent psyker, Artemis rose through the ranks of the Chapter after millenia of warfare. Due to his elevation, the Librarium of the Gladiators was increased in size, leading to the Gladiators having many Librarians in their ranks. He has extensive bionic augmentation, especially in his skull. The skull augments help him draw a large amount of power from the Warp while at the same time keeping the Daemons of the Ruinous Powers at bay with a blessing from the Grey Knights. Artemis was a brilliant tactician, drawing on countless centuries of experience and the advice of his Honor Guard, Praetorians, and Captains. His most trusted advisor, besides his personal guard Chapter Champion Gabriel Haymaker, was the Venerable Dreadnought Yuri Kopsland. Yuri was one of the first members of the Chapter upon its founding. Artemis was logical, tactical, precise, loyal,and honorable. He eschewed emotion for pure logic in all situations, viewing emotional baggage as a liability. Yet this did not keep him from having a good sense of humor, which he used to defuse tense situations. A legendary hero, Artemis had faced all kinds of enemies of Mankind, including the Primarch Lorgar himself. Artemis met his end during the Siege of Tarvokia in the early 42nd Millenium at the hands of the Arch Sorcerer of Tzeentch, Ahriman. *'Gabriel Haymaker' - Gabriel is the new Chapter Master of the Gladiators, elevated to such a position by a unanimous vote of the Chapter's Praetorians. Gabriel was hesitant for this role, yet eventually warmed up to it. His first task was to remove the role of Chapter Champion, instead decreeing that any Honor Guard would become the champion in any given situation. Gabriel is highly intelligent, logical, yet prone to anger during melee combat. He uses this anger to add strength behind his blows. *'Kasmir Gaffwiger' - Current Master of the Apothecarion. Kasmir is responsible for training, mentoring, and guiding new and current Apothecaries, as well as assisting the Reclusiam with screening new recruits into the Chapter. Kasmir is also responsible with storing and occasionally screening the gene seed banks of the Chapter to prevent a disaster from destroying the Atomic Gladiators. *'Karolus Surhardt' - Current Master of the Forge. As Master of the Forge, Karolus has the responsibility of caring for and repairing the vehicles of the Chapter, building new ones, requesting new ones from Toyotis (or relics), dealing with their Mechanicus and Questor allies, and training new Techmarines of the Chapter. Karolus runs the giant, advanced Forge on Atomic Fury. *'Chaplain Dreadnought Volker Aldermann' - Reclusiarch. At five thousand years old, Volker is the oldest Space Marine of the Chapter. Volker has his own private chambers on Atomic Fury where he trains, mentors, and leads the Chaplains of the Chapter. Volker inspires the warriors of the Chapter with righteous zeal. Volker was interred into a Dreadnought chassis following sustaining mortal wounds during the First War for Armageddon when fighting a horde of Khorne Berzerkers single-handedly, succumbing to his wounds only when the last Berzerker was dead. It was said that as soon as he awoke in the Dreadnought chassis, he immediately began bellowing litanies of hate in the name of the Emperor. *'Kraig Tompson' - Master of the Fleet, captain of the Atomic Fury. Captain Kraig carries two plasma pistols and is calm, reserved, and thoughtful. His right arm, left leg, and the entirety of the left side of his skull are completely bionic. The Captain can even interface with the Cogitators of the ship if the need arises. *'Azathor Urloch' - Veteran of the 1st Company of the 1st Corps. Like all who progress through the Chapter, Azathor has augmented his physiology with extensive bionics. Azathor wields a Heavy Thunder Hammer, taken from the Deathwatch. Recently, Azathor was honored by the Chapter for his actions on Baylon V. The Atomic Gladiators' 1st Corps deployed to blunt a splinter fleet of Hive Fleet Kraken. Despite initial success, the battle turned south when Captain Anagar was killed by a Tyranid Mawloc in an ambush. Undeterred, Azathor lifted his Heavy Thunder Hammer and smashed apart the Mawloc in brutal, bloody fashion before leading his fellow Veterans against the splinter fleet's Swarmlord in single combat. *'Belian Fugean' - Veteran of the Honor Guard. Belian distinguished himself on Eridanus III when the 1st Corps deployed to assist the Astra Militarum in counter-attacking a daemonic incursion. The daemon in charge of the incursion, a Daemon Prince of Khorne named Crodzak, made to decapitate Artemis before Belian shoved the enemy aside. He then engaged in single combat with Crodzak, yet the daemon severed Belian's left arm at the shoulder. Fighting through the pain, Belian wrestled the warp sword from Crodzak's hands before using it against its owner, banishing Crodzak back to the Warp. Belian then had his left arm replaced with a bionic one, although sooner than he intended. *'Yago del Hoyo' - During the Siege of Tarvokia, Yago del Hoyo, a regular Battle-Brother, voluntarily maimed himself when he selflessly placed a Melta bomb in the mouth of a Maulerfiend, saving the remnants of his squad and avenging the dead. In the process, he lost both legs and his right arm, requiring bionic replacements. *'Marius Bellair' - Praetorian of the 4th Corps of the Atomic Gladiators. Marius led his Corps against the Forces of Chaos on Tarvokia. Marius is often bellicose, yet keeps his anger in check with sheer logic and force of will. *'Karel Berlacher' - Master of Relics of the 4th Corps. During the Imperial counter-offensive on Tarvokia, Karel sanctioned the use of a Rapier Laser Destroyer against the Iron Warriors' Mobile Oppression Enforcer. *'Nortas Flever' - Praetorian of the 1st Corps. Nortas was the one who informed Gabriel of the other Praetorians' support in his elevation. Nortas is calm, level-headed, and rational. Chapter Fleet ''Atomic Fury'' This Emperor-class Battleship serves as the Flagship/Fortress-Monastery. Captained by Master of the Fleet Kraig Tompson. Crew of 2,500,000, made up of servitors, Skitarri, Tech-Priests, Chapter Serfs, Armsmen, Naval Ratings, and Menials. Heavily modified with enlarged hangers, extra armories, highly advanced void shields and Geller fields, and extra battle plate. The Atomic Fury is equipped with cells and dormitories, a Grand Forge, an Apothecarion, a Librarius, a Reclusiam, and many other components for a Fortress-Monastery. The ship also had many decks modified to train and house new recruits into the Chapter. The engines were heavily modified with increased speed despite its size thanks to the Chapter's close ties with the Mechanicus. Atomic Fury also has massive cargo holds for the Chapter's vehicles as well as the Knights and Titans that they often carry with them for planetary assault. At any time, Atomic Fury carries at least ten Knights aboard. With close ties with the Mechanicus, the Chapter Fleet can stop by any Forge World in the Imperium to rearm, repair, and refit at any time. The Atomic Fury is not a true Emperor-class Battleship, however. The hull of a destroyed Emperor-class Battleship was recovered after a gruesome battle. The interior was gutted, the weapons replaced with those found on Space Marine warships, the interior was refitted with the elements of a Space Marine Fortress-Monastery, and after many other extensive modifications and repairs, was named the Atomic Fury, and the Atomic Gladiators have been using it as their flagship for millennia. The Chapter fleet of the Atomic Gladiators is known to contain the following starships: *''Atomic Fury'' (Emperor-Class Battleship) - Flagship of the Atomic Gladiators *''Divine Fury'' (Battle Barge) - Partook in the orbital battle during the Siege of Tarvokia. *''Wrath of Artemis'' (Battle Barge) *''Celestial Nomad'' (Battle Barge) *''Sword of Titanium'' (Battle Barge) - Took part in the Vigilus Campaign. *''Sword of Fire'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Revenge of Manus'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Zealous Wrath'' (Strike Cruiser) - Took part in the Vigilus Campaign. *''Righteous Fury'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Holy Resolution'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Cosmic Raider'' (Strike Cruiser) - Heavily damaged during the Siege of Tarvokia saving the Atomic Fury from a plasma broadside by a Chaos Carnage-class cruiser. *''Vigilant Hawk'' (Strike Cruiser) - Took part in the Vigilus Campaign. *''Celestial Endeavor'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Celestial Sword'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Savior of the Stars'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Cosmic Halberd'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Celestial Poet'' (Strike Cruiser) Chapter Relics *''Obsidian'' - Master-crafted Power Sword of Artemis. Named so for the darkness of the blade, Obsidian took two months to craft. It is an elegant blade that served the former Chapter Master well, absorbing a smite attack by Ahriman and Thousand Sons Exalted Sorcerers before it finally overwhelmed Artemis, killing him. The blade now resides in the crypts with Artemis' body. *''Might of Champions'' - Master-crafted Power Sword of Gabriel. This blade was made by the Master of the Forge himself for the former Chapter Champion turned Chapter Master. Might of Champions is a rare form of power sword that can project a special energy field, the temperature and power of which equals a star's core. Not even Terminator Armor is safe from this weapon, for it slices through ceramite and plasteel like silk. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Atomic Gladiators are primarily clad in green coloured power armour, similar to that of the Salamanders Chapter. Their left shoulder pauldron is orange in colour, while the right shoulder pauldron is white. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is silver in colour. A black squad specialty symbol stenciled on the right shoulder pauldron (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran) indicates a battle-brother's assigned specialty. The colour of the shoulder pauldron trim indicates company assignment in accordance to the Codex Astartes, with the exception of the elite 1st Companies of all Corps and 2nd Company of the 1st Corps, whose shoulder pauldron trim is both silver in colour. They incorporate the double-headed Aquila into their personal and vehicle iconography, with a particular emphasis on the use of the symbol with officers and elite squads. The Gladiators' shoulder plate armour trim colour varies depending on the company the Space Marine belongs to, with the 1st Company being trimmed in silver, the 2nd Company trimmed in red, and so on, with the exception that all veteran companies all having silver trim. Atomic Gladiator Apothecaries, Chaplains, and Techmarines do not adhere to painting all of their power armor in their usual designated color. Instead they usually stick the helmet being that color (Apothecaries having white helmets, Chaplains having black helmets, and Techmarines having red helmets). This is because painting their armor one color that's different from their usual scheme makes these specialty Astartes giant targets on the battlefield for enemy snipers. Chapter Badge The badge of the Chapter is a silver shield with a red sun over it, with the shield being over a intersection of red, blue, orange, and white. Allies House Stark House Stark is an Imperial Knight House on the planet Koschei, a temperate planet full of forests and mountains. House Stark was discovered by the Iron Hands Legion during the Great Crusade, who lent their might to the armies of the young Imperium. After the Atomic Gladiators came to their aid, the House Stark has been unofficially a part of the Chapter, sending Knights for the Chapter's campaigns. House Stark has gerontocracy and primogeniture succession laws. This means that all titles and Knights are given to the eldest eligible inheritor, who may distribute them as necessary, and the set of inheritors are children and only go to grandchildren if no children are alive. They also have a reasonable amount of ceremony, as when Kati Stark recently inherited the House, as the oldest of ten children. The Starks also have domain over most of the Occubus Sector and use this to their advantage, receiving and distributing all kinds of resources all over the Sector. The House itself has a large family. From Kati, there are nine other children, twenty one grandchildren, and sixty two cousins. The House also has a large force of Knights. Led by five Knight Barons, there are fourteen Knight Crusaders, sixteen Knight Wardens, five Knight Paladins, nine Knight Lancers, two Knight Castellans, and four Knight Errants. Forge World Toyotis has a garrison of Tech Priests on Koschei to maintain the Knights and repair them when necessary. The Knights of House Stark often perform in sieges, planet strike vanguards, and armored assault, using their heavy weapons against the enemies of Mankind. Sir Cornelius was one of the first of House Stark to join the Gladiators on Atomic Fury to further persecute traitors, xenos, and heretics. It's rumored that, ever since Chaos has spread across the galaxy because of the 13th Black Crusade, even more Knights have joined to throw Chaos back where it came from. Many House Stark Knights are recognized across the Imperium. The first is Sir Cornelius Stark, who pilots a Knight Warden, and is a Kingsward of House Stark. Cornelius had joined the Gladiators right before the 13th Black Crusade. He has joined the Gladiators in hundreds of battles, earning many honors. He has thirteen super heavy kills to his name – two Eldar Wraithknights, five Ork Stompas, one Chaos Baneblade, one Tau Stormsurge, one Gorkanaut, and three Chaos Knights. His Knight Warden, Bane of Heretics, is covered in scars, dents, and burns from countless battles. However, he refuses to have them buffed out, believing that it would be affront to his Machine Spirit. Second is Lady Selina. Lady Selina pilots a newer Knight Castellan. Although she is a member of Queen Kati's own Exalted Court, and as such holds a high rank in House Stark, she is still relatively new. As such, although she outranks Sir Cornelius, Selina relies on Cornelius for advice and wisdom. Lady Selina goes to war in a Knight Castellan, Sturdy Revenge, surrounded by other members of House Stark, including Cornelius. Toyotis Forge World Toyotis is both a Forge Altar (the esoteric symbols of the Cult Mechanicus infuse all its creations, from the lowliest powercell to the mightiest Titan) and an Armory World (whether they produce Land Raiders or bolters, these worlds are renowned for the quality and quantity of their production). As an Armory World, Toyotis has an extremely high amount of relics and rare vehicles. Their underground storage complexes are full of Fellblade super heavy tanks, Sicarian battle tanks, Deimos pattern vehicles, Cerberus heavy tank destroyers, Storm Eagles, Fire Raptors, rare Land Raider patterns, Spartan assault tanks, and even ancient Jetbikes. Toyotis is run by Magos Dominus Hensil Rodzinner, an ancient Tech Priest from the days of the Great Crusade. Hensil owes his thanks to the Atomic Gladiators, forming a bond with the two organizations. Toyotis provides relic, repair, construction, Titan, and refit services to the Gladiators whenever they need it. ''Legio Vulpes'' Second in rank on Toyotis is Magos Josef Ostwald. Josef leads Toyotis' main Titan Legion, Legio Vulpes. The leading god engine is the Eclipse Pattern Warlord Titan Fist of Mercury, armed with two Laser Blasters on its carapace, a Sunfury Plasma Annihilator on its right arm, and an Arioch Titan Power Claw on the left. Fist of Mercury was present on Mars during the Schism of Mars, defending his Forge City and the valuable data inside from Traitor Titans for hours, sustaining heavy damage while destroying many Traitor Titans until word came of Horus' death. Now it leads Legio Vulpes against the enemies of Mankind. There are exactly sixteen Reaver-class Titans and thirty two Warhound Titans in Legio Vulpus. These can be divided into groups of varying combination. Often these groups are sent to assist the Gladiators in sieges, planet strike vanguards, defense of planets, or Crusades. Yet if Toyotis really needs them, then the Gladiators are obligated to comply. This is to prevent the Chapter from gaining too much power. Therefore, in a campaign or battle when the Gladiators and Legio Vulpus fight together, a joint command of the highest ranking Astartes officer and highest ranking Mechanicus adept is established, again to prevent either side gaining too much power than allowed. Other notable Titans include the Might of Iron, a Toyotis Pattern Warlord Titan. The Toyotis Pattern has more armor, making it slower, but also responds quicker to the commands a Princeps will give the Titan in combat. Toyotis Patterns also have a head in the shape of an ancient Terran Knight helmet. The Might of Iron was armed with a Warlord Gatling Blaster on its left arm, a Sunfury plasma annihilator on its right arm, and a twin Titan mega bolter and a Reaver laser blaster on its carapace. The Might of Iron was an ancient Titan, and one that guarded the Eldar Artifact on Maolia in case of an enemy surprise attack, where it was destroyed holding off several Eldar Titans. It also saw action during the Second and Third Wars for Armageddon, destroying dozens of Ork Stompas and Gargants. ''Legio Praetor'' Another Titan legion hailing from Toyotis is Legio Praetor. Legio Praetor is younger than Legio Vulpes, only three thousand years old. Nonetheless, they have earned many honors in the name of Toyotis like Vulpes over their millennia of service. The leading engine of Legio Praetor is the Imperator-class Titan Glorious Truth. Commanded by Princeps Avitus Kvaternik, Glorious Truth is armed with a colossal plasma cannon on its left arm, a giant Gatling blaster on its right arm, and a laser blaster, five macrocannons, and four Icarus lascannon arrays on its giant carapace. Unlike Vulpes, however, Praetor has never served with the Atomic Gladiators. Gallery File:Atomic_Gladiator_Symbol.png|Livery of the Atomic Gladiators Chapter. Atomic Gladiator Veteran.png|Veteran Khoros Dallor of the 2nd Squad, 1st Company, 1st Corps Atomic Gladiators Sergeant.png|Sergeant Orros Kaelon of the 6th Squad, 4th Company, 1st Corps Atomic Gladiator Assault Marine.png|Assault Marine Nemator Korvaan of the 7th Squad, 7th Company, 1st Corps Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Iron Hands Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:2nd Founding